The Emerald Arc's
by A Grimm Host
Summary: A blonde knight who was raped, abused, and molested as a child. An emerald haired thief. What happens when you add those two people and put them in a world of war? Why you get an offspring! A girl with the her mothers emerald hair and mocha colored skin with her fathers personality and blue eyes. Won't you join me in seeing what happens? Rated M just to be safe.


For Honor-a-fied RWBY characters and one OC

Jaune Arc: Warden, Powerful Minion, and Berserker (For those wondering what a "Powerful Minion" is. I noticed during the viking campaign while fighting samurai there were minions that were the same size as the playable classes. I could find no official name so I simply refer to them as "Powerful Minions")

Age: In Ashfield 47, In Remnant 20

Title: Knight of Light (Title gained by the wings of fire that would appear whenever Jaune is enraged which is quite often)

Weapons: Longsword named Mort Metal, Sword and Kite shield named Crocea Mors, and Revolver Twin Axe hybrids named Décès Jumeaux (Décès Jumeaux was created by Emerald as a birthday gift. Décès Jumeaux is the only melee weapon Jaune has yet to master. Due to his time in Ashfield and teachings from different teachers Jaune has mastered majority of the existing melee weapons)

Visuals: Executioner armor visual with a yellow and black pattern and the Arc family crest on the back, Merodach sword visual for Mort Metal, for Décès Jumeaux imagine two large revolvers with axe blades underneath the guns barrel, when in axe mode the barrel extends and the handle straightens out

Emerald Sustrai: Shinobi

Age: In Ashfield 46, In Remnant 19

Title: Illusionist Beauty (Title gained by constantly confusing foes, always hiding her face, and constant use of smoke and light to project grimm to scare opponents. Although projections only work at night)

Weapons: Dual Revolver, Sickle, and Kusarigama hybrids named Hildako Bikiak (Could find no name for Emerald's weapons so I came up with my own)

Visuals: Emerald wears the default shinobi gear set but replace all the red parts with green and all the blue parts with white and her symbol is on her headband

Berdea Sustrai Arc: Peacekeeper trainee

Age: In Ashfield 15, In Remnant 15

Title: Beast Master (Title earned by taming any animal she comes into contact with and is never seen without a pack of wolves or a very large grizzly bear)

Weapons: Short Sword and Dagger named Heriotza Jumeaux

Visuals: Berdea wears the Silent Watcher armor set minus the wings on the hood but also make majority of the armor green and give the rest of the armor a yellow and green pattern and make Heriotza jumeaux look like the Slayton blades, on the back of Berdea's armor is one golden arc above a green gem (Essentially both Jaune and Emerald's crests put together)

 **Author note: Now that that's out of the way let's go to the story! Enjoy... Hopefully**

A ten year old Jaune was walking in the streets after running away from his abusive "family". Being the only boy in a house full of sexually unsatisfied women lead to Jaune constantly being molested, raped, and beat for failing to please them. Hell even his older sisters raped him seeing as he was the youngest of his siblings. 'It's not fair! Why did it have to be me? What did I do to deserve this?!' The young Jaune thought to himself and slammed his hand into a nearby dumpster making something fall and hearing an "OW!". Out of curiosity Jaune went around the dumpster and saw a girl about his age with mocha colored skin with green hear and red eyes. The girl was currently rubbing her ankle with a tears in her eye.

"Oh... Are you ok?" Jaune asked the girl.

The girl didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence until he spoke. The girl recoiled and crawled backward until she hit the wall. Once she hit the wall she pulled her knees close and started to cry saying things like 'Please don't hurt me' or 'Just go away'. Jaune was confused for a moment before he realized he still had his fathers sword on his back. Crocea Mors... his fathers sword was the only thing his family allowed him to keep. Jaune took the sword that was sheathed on his back since he was still to small for him to sheath it on his hip. The sword and sheath shield hybrid were heavy but due to his constant abuse and chores Jaune was much stronger than the average ten year old, both mentally and physically. Jaune set down his fathers sword next to a dumpster and slowly approached the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey... It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. My sword is over there, see?" Jaune said in an attempt to comfort the girl.

The girl looked up slightly and looked to where Jaune set his sword and looked at Jaune. "You promise you won't hurt me?" The green haired girl asked. Jaune smiled sweetly before nodding. Jaune held out his hand and said "My names Jaune. What's yours?" The girl slowly reached for Jaune's hand and shook it. "My names Emerald. What's a boy like you doing here?" The girl now named Emerald said. Jaune rubbed the back of his neck before answering with a somber tone. "Let's just say I... ran away from a bad house." Emerald noticed the somber tone in his words and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's ok. Anywhere was better than there. Anyway are you ok? I noticed you were rubbing your ankle earlier."

"I was trying to climb the dumpster until it suddenly moved and I landed on my ankle wrong. It really hurts and I can't move it to well."

"That doesn't sound to good. Is there anywhere I can take you? Your parents? A guardian? I don't have a lot of lien with me so I don't know if I can take you to a doctor."

Emerald scoffed before replying. "My parents were abusive drug addicts so I ran away. I don't know of any other family members and I was never put in foster care so here I am, rustling through trash and stealing to survive. I have no money to my name and no noticeable skills. But I do have a small shack at the edge of the city. If you can bring me there that would be nice. Atleast I can starve and die in a place I'm familiar with."

"Hey! No need to be so glum. I promise I'll take care of you until your better! I give you my word as an Arc! And an Arc never goes back on their promises!" Jaune said enthusiastically.

Emerald only smiled at Jaune's enthusiasm while wishing more people were like Jaune. Jaune picked up Crocea Mors and slung it on his back before picking up Emerald bridal style and began running. Emerald told him into taking alleyways and abandoned buildings to avoid people as anyone would find it strange that a boy was carrying a girl and running. It took a while but they finally arrived at Emeralds shack. I was an extremely crude sheet metal and wood shack that was as big as a port-a-poty and only as long as a car. Unknown to both of them soon Jaune would also think of it as his home. Jaune pushed open the shack door with his foot and set Emerald down on a bundle of blankets she calls a bed. Jaune took off Crocea Mors and set it against the wall before turning to Emerald. "I'm going to steal us some food. I'll be right back." Said Jaune, which earned a quizzical look from Emerald.

"Do you even know how to steal? You don't look like the type to know how to steal." Emerald said and scanned Jaune top to bottom. Jaune was only wearing a black hoodie with tattered jeans and a pair of beat up sneakers.

"You learn a few things when everyone you know shop lifts." Jaune said and pulled out a black bandanna and tied it around his mouth like a mask and pulled up his hood. "Don't worry I'll be back. I'll even leave my sword here so you know that I have to comeback." Jaune said and ran out.

Jaune came back with a large and very full backpack which made Emerald's eyes widen. "H-how did you get all this?!" Emerald gasped. Jaune chuckled before replying. "I bought the backpack with the little money I had and stole us some food, a small camping stove with a small pot, water and a small blanket for me. I also got some mentoplast stickers for your ankle to help ease the pain." Emerald could only gape at the stuff Jaune stole. Jaune had stolen enough food and water to last for atleast three days! Emerald stared at Jaune as he pulled out the camp stove and pot before lighting the stove and putting water in the pot. Jaune let the water boil for a while and put four potatoes into the boiling water along with some salt. While waiting for the potatoes to cook Jaune decided to start a conversation. "How's your ankle feeling now?" Emerald shook her head before answering.

"It still hurts but it's bearable. But how did you manage to steal all of this? I expected you to came back with some leftover food you found in a trashcan at best, nothing at worst." Emerald said, as she rotated her foot to try and dispel the pain in her ankle.

"Haha, I may not look the part but having eight abusive family members gave me the experience I needed to avoid people and remain hidden. They even taught me how to shoplift though. That's the only plus I ever got from my family." Jaune explained as he sat down and began to massage Emerald's ankle. Emerald hummed in understanding before closing her eyes and leaning in relaxation. Jaune smiled. 'Atleast shoplifting isn't the only thing they taught me.' Jaune thought to himself.

The sound of the pot bubbling brought Jaune out of his concentration and Emerald out of her relaxed trance. Jaune stood up and pulled out two plastic plates and forks. Using the forks like tongs he pulled out the four boiling potatoes and put two on each plate. Jaune sprinkled a little extra salt on the potatoes and handed Emerald one of the plates with a fork. Jaune sat in silence enjoying the simple taste of salt on his boiled potatoes while Emerald ate like she was in heaven. Once the meal was done Jaune and Emerald drank the now cool water that was used to boil the potatoes and Jaune grabbed the used plates and forks and threw it into a trashcan nearby. After that Jaune grabbed the small blanket from his bag and was about to walk out the shack door until Emerald stopped him.

"Jaune, where are you going?" Emerald asked.

"I'm going to sleep outside since this is your place and you only have the bed. I don't think you'd be comfortable sleeping in the same room as a boy who was raped and molested almost his entire life. Even if I am just ten years old." Jaune replied.

Emerald seemed to think for a moment before flashing a smile. Emerald lifted one of the blankets and pulled out a small radio. After fiddling with it for a minute the radio buzzed to life and relayed a weather report. "Thanks for that news report Lisa! Anyway now onto tonight and tomorrows weather. Now onto you Gus! Haha! Go fuck yourself Griffon! Any who, tonight we got ourselves a bit of a rain tonight so for anyone living on the streets better find some shelter or else your looking into getting sick. Thankfully tomorrow the skies will be clear in a sense. Tomorrow were looking at a nice crisp cloudy day with a bit of sun." Emerald turned off the radio after the weather report. And as if on cue the sound of raindrops hitting the sheet metal roof made Jaune look up. Jaune sighed before walking to a corner of the room and sat down. "I guess you got to stay in here tonight. But before you sleep you got to give me another ankle massage." Emerald said as she lifted up her injured ankle. Jaune sighed tiredly and walked over to Emerald and sat down. Emerald sighed in bliss as Jaune began the massage.

The seconds turned to minutes as the minutes turned to hours was Jaune massaged Emerald's injured ankle. Jaune ended his massage when he noticed Emerald had fallen asleep. 'She's really cute. Not like I can say that to her face. She'll probably think I'm a creep.' Jaune thought to himself. Jaune was about to get up until he felt a hand grasped his wrist. Jaune looked down and saw Emerald hold his wrist with an iron grip. Jaune tried to pry his hand out of her grip but her hand wouldn't budge. Jaune relented slightly and leaned back against the wall, making sure to keep his distance as to not freak her out when she wakes up. Soon enough Jaune felt sleep overtake him. The moment Jaune feel asleep Emerald opened her eyes. Emerald leaned up and with all her strength pulled Jaune into the bundle of sheets she called a bed. Emerald lied back down and pulled Jaune closer to her. She felt how warm Jaune was. How comforting and safe it felt to be in his presence, Emerald wanted more of it. Never had she felt so safe, so... dare she say it... loved. Yeah, that's right. It had only been a day and already she grew so fond of the blonde. 'My thiefly knight. If only more people were like you Jaune. And if there were, maybe the world wouldn't be so screwed up.' Emerald thought to herself, letting sleep overtake her.


End file.
